Patch - 2020.02.01
Maintenance Time *'Non-stop Update' ---- *All Heroes that are sold as gold coin heroes will be available for free between 1st February 2020 to 16th February 2020. *''Battle Continuation: ''The chance to nullify lethal damage reduced from 15% to 1%. *''The Twelve Labors (God Hand): ''The restoration of Heracles's Health after each revival using 1 stack of Twelve Labors reduced from 5% of Heracles's maximum Health to 3.5% of Heracles's Health. *''Shooting the Hundred Heads (Nine Lives) Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.73 seconds to 0.5 seconds. *''Valor W: ''Evasion rate adjusted from 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% to 1%/2%/3%/4%/5%. *''Valor W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 12 seconds to 14 seconds. *''Whirlwind Slash E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds to 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. *''Mad Enchantment R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 110/100/90 seconds to 120/110/100 seconds. *''Sledgehammer Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds to 16/15/14/13/12 seconds. *''Sledgehammer Q: ''Cast range adjusted from 650 to 550. *''Sledgehammer Q: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from bonus AD to bonus AD. *''Death's Scythe Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 13/12/11/10/9 seconds to 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. *''Death's Scythe Q: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from AD to AD. *''Sudden Strike E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds to 16/14/12/10/8 seconds. *''Multishot W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 24/21/18/15/12 seconds to 26/23/20/17/14 seconds. *''Multishot W: ''Movement Speed reduction adjusted from 60% to 40%. *''Multishot W: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from AD to AD. *''Multishot W: ''Cast range adjusted from 1600 to 1300. ---- Synthesizing System *Added a new item to the list as follows: **Rogue Boy Exchange Package <= Dazzling Star x 5 **Mage Boy Exchange Package <= Dazzling Star x 5 **Warlock Boy Exchange Package <= Dazzling Star x 5 **Paladin Boy Exchange Package <= Dazzling Star x 5 **Priest Boy Exchange Package <= Dazzling Star x 5 **Hunter Boy Exchange Package <= Dazzling Star x 5 **Warrior Boy Exchange Package <= Dazzling Star x 5 **Calabash Brothers Package <= Year of the Rat Ornament x 5 Events Chinese New Year Welfare: Seclusion Practice (新春福利：闭关修炼) Activity Time: 1st Febuary 2020 - 16th February 2020 Everyday : 16.00~23.00 Server: All Servers *During the event, Double EXP and Gold in Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield. ---- Chinese New Year Welfare: Ascension Rise (新春福利：得道飞升) Activity Time: 1st Febuary 2020 - 16th February 2020 Server: All Servers '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily log in the game once to receive the following rewards: * (Jump Red Envelope) x1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get at least 1 first win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to receive the following rewards: * (Dazzling Star) x1 '''Task C (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily accumulate a total of 3 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to receive the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x5 '''Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily complete at least 3 match of Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to receive the following rewards: * (Gold Coin) x 500 '''Task E (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily complete at least 6 match of Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to receive the following rewards: * (Super Gold Coin Returning Package) x1 '''Task F (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily complete at least 9 match of Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to receive the following rewards: * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x1 '''Task G (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily complete at least 15 match of Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to receive the following rewards: * (Random Gold Coin Hero Package) x1 '''Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 25 first wins of Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to receive the following rewards: * (Random Epic Skin Package) x1 '''Task I (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 35 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to receive the following rewards: * (Wan Shi Da Ji Lucky Bag) x1 '''Task J (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 300 match in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to receive the following rewards: * (Random Legendary Skin Package) x1 * (Title Card - Great Overarching Golden Immortal) x1 ---- ----